West Coast
by Suomi56
Summary: Loki se ha cortado el cabello... Thorki, UA.


**1.**

Loki se ha cortado el cabello.

\- Es verano, hace demasiado calor – dice con voz tranquila, como única explicación ante la atónita mirada de Thor.

En su mano tiene su larga trenza, de un inigualable ébano. Sin ninguna importancia, la deja sobre el escritorio de la habitación que comparten.

\- La donaré a una fundación, mañana voy a llevarla – comenta mientras se deja caer de manera perezosa en su cama, al lado de la ventana. Afuera esta soleado y se respira una brisa vacacional.

Thor, que ha estado jugando videojuegos, pausa todo y se acerca a mirar el cabello de Loki. Lo toma casi con reverencia. Fragante y suave, así se siente entre sus dedos, cuando se lo lleva al rostro.

\- No debiste hacerlo… - a Thor se le corta un poco la voz, porque se siente repentinamente desolado.

\- Será mejor así, ya lo veras – dice Loki extrañado, porque nunca espero que Thor reaccionará así, con melancolía.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas, hermano…? - Loki frunce el ceño. Thor camina hacia él y se sienta a su lado, con su cabello aún en la mano. Le hubiera gustado hacer un comentario sarcástico por la manera exagerada en que Thor se está tomando un simple corte de cabello, pero la expresión afligida de su rostro lo contiene.

\- No. – dice confusamente.

\- Es tu posesión más preciada, sólo yo tengo el derecho… – y entonces, de golpe, Loki comprende.

Cuando eran niños, ambos habían visto un documental sobre la etnia Yao, en China. En aquella región el cabello se consideraba símbolo de vida, algo sagrado. Al alcanzar la edad para casarse, las mujeres permitían que su futuro esposo lo cortará.

Loki recuerda vagamente que, ya que la tradición le pareció tan bonita y romántica, declaro en voz alta que él también seguiría dicha costumbre. Por supuesto que sus padres, e incluso Thor, se rieron: tenía sólo cinco años cuando lo decidió. Era verdad que desde entonces no se había cortado nunca el cabello, pero sus razones para no hacerlo ya no tenían nada que ver con tal práctica.

Le cuesta creer que para Thor ha sido algo real, a lo largo de tantos años.

\- Perdóname, Thor. – dice suavemente, su delgada mano acariciando la mejilla rasposa de su hermano, donde la sombra de su incipiente barba se hace presente. Hace un mes que Thor ha cumplido dieciocho y ha decidido dejársela crecer.

\- No, discúlpame tú. En un par de semanas me voy a la universidad… y tengo miedo. – es verdad. Thor ha estado bastante sensible. Cuando Frigga y Odin hablan del tema Thor siempre se fuerza a sonreír, como se espera de él. Tiene por delante una maravillosa y nueva etapa. Vivirá solo, tendrá nuevos amigos, asistirá a muchísimas fiestas, entrará al equipo universitario de futbol…

Pero estará lejos de Loki, y esa inquietud no la puede compartir con sus padres.

Para Loki también ha sido difícil, pero su carácter siempre ha sido muy diferente al de su hermano. ¿Qué puede hacer? Él es menor que Thor, la universidad todavía es una posibilidad lejana. Sabe que su única alternativa es la resignación y se consuela con el hecho de que su hermano mayor regresará durante las vacaciones. Por tal motivo se ha mantenido indiferente a toda la situación, tratando de que todo sea más sencillo, tratando de no causarle problemas a Thor.

\- Es una tontería, pero esperaba que me dejaras cortar tu cabello cuando yo volviera de la universidad. – Thor no es del tipo emocional, no de esa manera, pero Loki entiende.

El camino que ambos han recorrido ha sido largo, y nunca fácil. Para Thor, cuya alma es resplandeciente y diáfana como el oro, ha sido especialmente tortuoso.

¿Qué hombre íntegro es capaz de amar a su hermano de la forma en que él lo hace?

\- No lo entregaré a la fundación. Te lo obsequio. – quizás es un pobre consuelo, pero es todo lo que Loki puede ofrecer a estas alturas. No obstante, funciona.

Los ojos de Thor vuelven a brillar con alegría y una enorme sonrisa se plasma en su rostro. Con toda la facilidad del mundo toma a Loki de la cintura y lo coloca sobre sus piernas. La posición ya no es tan cómoda ahora que Loki ha crecido un par de centímetros a principios del año, pero Thor siente que aún encaja en sus brazos a la perfección.

\- Ya no soy un niño pequeño – se queja el moreno, haciendo un puchero mientras se aferra al cuello del mayor. Los mechones de cabello rubio le hacen cosquillas en los brazos cuando se inclina para besarlo, conmovido y abrumado por la devoción de Thor.

\- Cuando vuelva de la universidad, me casaré contigo. – en primera instancia, tal declaración por parte de Thor le parece ridícula y se ríe burlonamente.

\- A papá y a mamá no les va a hacer gracia… - no puede completar la frase, porque Thor lo aprieta contra su cuerpo y vuelve a besarlo, profundamente. Siente las manos de su hermano acariciar la piel de su espalda bajo la camiseta, su lengua acariciándose contra la suya sin dejarlo respirar.

De repente el ambiente de la habitación cambia, y Loki siente que se sofoca.

Thor es el sol, y quema.

No solo es mayor. También es más alto, más grande, más dominante. Loki sabe que antes de él, hubo mujeres, muchas novias. Todas de largo cabello negro, de ojos verdes. Esbeltas y distantes como él. Aun así, nunca pudo reemplazarlo.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor, hermano. – el susurro de Thor es ronco, lento. Loki también se muere de ganas, a pesar de sentirse todavía abrumado.

Lo que hay entre ambos existe desde siempre a nivel emocional. A nivel físico, han estado juntos por apenas un año.

Loki todavía se siente morir cuando su hermano toma sus manos y las conduce hacia su pecho, por debajo de su ropa. Puede sentir con sus tímidos dedos cada uno de los dorados músculos del cuerpo de Thor marcándose bellamente, producto de una vida completamente dedicada al ejercicio.

Loki hace tiempo que ha entrado en la adolescencia, pero su complexión es totalmente diferente. Si bien él también se ejercita, sus músculos apenas se marcan, no tiene nada que presumir en ese aspecto. No obstante su cuerpo es estilizado y fino, y sabe que es bello. El largo cabello que Thor tanto amaba solía caer como una cascada azabache sobre su blanca piel, volviéndolo loco. Ahora el cabello apenas le llega por los hombros, pero Thor se da cuenta que causa el mismo efecto.

\- Pareces más joven – le dice, complacido por poder besar el cuello de su hermano con mayor comodidad. Lo mismo sus hombros y la línea de su mandíbula.

Loki no atina a decir nada, porque Thor esta entre sus muslos y lo toma de las caderas para acercarlo más, para hacerle sentir lo que le provoca. Su deseo es grande, duro… y desprende un calor de playa Australiana que lo marea y le hace salivar antojado porque conoce su salinidad marina.

Thor lo besa profundamente y todo se descontrola porque cada encuentro les sabe a tiempo perdido, a deseo reprimido y a distancia. Devoran y devoran pero nunca están saciados. Particularmente hoy, Thor se siente vulnerable. Necesita de Loki y de su inteligencia, de su carácter ácido y su piel de invierno, de su cabello negro y la forma en que siempre sana y destruye su corazón.

_"__Entrar en ti._

_Nacer pero al revés, huir ahí dentro._

_En tu oscuridad."_

Aquella canción suena en la cabeza de Thor mientras siente que pierde la cordura y comienza a acariciar las delgadas caderas de su hermano, embistiéndolo suavemente.

\- Pequeña inmensidad, dulce anestesia…- susurra en el oído de Loki y entonces se detiene.

El sonido del coche de sus padres aparcando en la entrada tendría que hacer también soltara a su hermano, pero no lo hace. Lo abraza con súbita fuerza y apoya la cabeza en su pecho, disfrutando del calor y el aroma a té que Loki siempre exhala y que no puede evitar ya extrañar.

Su corazón se enternece cuando siente los dedos del menor acariciando su cabello con mimo, y entonces sabe que ha sido idiota, ridículo y cursi. Y que si no suelta ya a Loki, le hará el amor contra todo riesgo. Sabe que el día de mañana Loki se reirá con ganas de su sentimentalismo, pero el día de hoy su corazón se conforta con el hecho de que el cabello de Loki le pertenece y con ello la promesa de un amor que esperará su retorno.


End file.
